Against all odds
by Jonna Aviva
Summary: Dylan and Kelly A-Z plus more story. Taking place immediately after the end of season 10.
1. Chapter 1

**Attracted again?**

The full moon shone through the window illuminating the untidy path of their clothes dragging itself from the wide open door to the bed. With Donna and David away on their honeymoon and Gina finally gone, the beach apartment was going to provide them as much privacy as they needed.

Running her fingertips up and down Dylan's arm, for the first time in months Kelly felt content. She was no longer fooling herself, this was where she was supposed to be, in her bed and in his arms. Smiling softly she looked at the clothes scattered on the floor, her bridesmaids dress, Dylan's suit, their shoes and underwear somewhere down there as well. She felt chills running down her spine when she recalled the events that happened merely an hour ago.

During her wild years she had what many would label as an awful lot of sexual partners, but none of them came even close to Dylan. The way he made her feel, the way he made love to her, heck even having plain sex with him with no strings attached was awesome. Usually until her subconscious made her feel guilty. Most of the times when plain sex happened it meant that at least one of them was cheating on someone, Brenda, Brandon, Gina, Matt...the list was endless. This time it was different, it was not just a mere attraction in any of its forms, this time they wanted to be together despite the attraction as odd as that sounded.

She let out a small screech when Dylan pressed her on her back into the soft sheets. Lost in her thoughts she failed to notice when he woke up from his slumber and his arms left her seconds ago. He was now grinning like a school boy, leaning above her. Running her thumb down his cheek and jaw line she had a similar smile plastered on her face.

Moving her hand to the back of his head she pulled him down for a kiss, there were no words needed, there will be enough time for talks later, now when his tongue danced on her lips it was the only kind of talk she wanted. Without a hesitation she granted him accesses and sighted happily, her hands running down his bare back finally resting on his firm buttocks as he moved on top of her holding his weight. While moving rhythmically his lips made their way down her neck, her collarbone, finally finding her breasts. Several times she wanted to yell in ecstasy, but instead moved with him until she was sure that he felt the same. Minutes later they both slept, spent and content. Was this going to be the beginning of their happily ever after?

 **Blissfully happy.**

Standing by the stove, Kelly flipped over the pancakes she was cooking. Dressed only in her panties and the shirt Dylan wore to Donna and David's wedding. Donna called three days ago when they arrived to Bora Bora, but she haven't heard a thing from her since then, not that she expected her to call every night.

Three days passed since the wedding and for the past three days she felt blissfully happy. The best thing, her happiness had a name, Dylan McKay. The deck outside was the furthest they ventured from her bed in the past three days, drinking coffee as the sun set down one evening. Most of their time was spent inside, in Kelly's bed, they made love, talked and laughed a lot. Thinking back to their relationship in high school and university this was probably the longest they have gone without yelling at each other, she was sure that some things will never change but they have both matured, neither of them quite resembling the people they were once in high school.

Kelly felt his arms wrap around her waist, his lips kissing the crown of her head before he peeked over her shoulder.

"It smells great, Kel." Dylan commented.

"Who would have thought, that one day I'd learn to cook them and they'll be eatable." Kelly grinned taking the last ones from the pan and turning the stove off.

"I always had faith in you." Dylan noted before turning her around and planting a kiss on her lips that left them both breathless.

"You said that a lot in the last days." Kelly giggled.

"I do, because it's the truth. I always had faith in you and you proved me right every time." He grinned snatching one of the pancakes from the plate and showing it into his mouth.

Kelly just shook her head at his antics and grabbed the plate carrying it to the table. "We are running out of food." She commented as both sat down.

"I need clean underwear." Dylan commented looking down at his boxers before drizzling his pancakes with maple syrup. "Not that I need them too often." He grinned sheepishly.

"So we're venturing out to the civilization today?" Kelly asked raising her eyebrows.

"Looks so." Dylan replied with his mouth full. "As nice as it is, we can't hide in here forever. Especially when we have nothing to hide."

"True. What's the plan?" Kelly asked before finally eating something.

"We will swing by my place, knowing our last day antics we will probably make love once we get there, while you get your power nap I'll pack a few of my things. There will be time to get the rest later. Once we're done there we will head to the grocery store, maybe stop to grab something at Peach Pit, but I'm not sure if it won't be a too long of a trip. Then we will of course head back to your place." Dylan replied straight-faced.

Kelly looked at him her mouth open.

"Close your mouth, Kel. You're catching flies." Dylan laughed.

"Am I getting it right? Did you just invite yourself to live here?" Kelly grinned.

"Now I thought you were coming on me about the sex thing." Dylan joked. "Sure, did. We tried about everything else, why not try living together? Besides it's on the beach, I can go surfing when I want and maybe teach you a thing or two."

"No way, I'm never going to stand on that thing again." Kelly grinned remembering her last attempt.

"So you're okay with me moving in?" Dylan asked turning serious.

"Yeah, it all makes sense and anyway Donna will be moving out once they return and this place will be too big and too lonely for me alone." Kelly replied.

"Great, I'm going to save you from the claws of despair and loneliness." Dylan grinned returning back to his food.

When he put it like that, Kelly couldn't agree more with a tiny twist, he already saved her. The feeling of blissful happiness flooding over her once again.

 **Confession to make.**

The sun was setting down on the horizon presenting the onlookers with a spectacular show as the sky was colored in all shades of red, orange, purple and blue. Despite the late hour it was still warm outside as they were again in the middle of the heat wave, the colder breeze coming from the sea, making the heat a bit more bearable.

Nearly an hour passed since Kelly and Dylan ventured out of the beach apartment in need of a fresh air after the long and hot day. Hand in hand they walked down the shore until Dylan decided on an impromptu water fight. Now they were slowly returning back to the apartment, Dylan bare-chested with his wet T-shirt draped across his shoulder, Kelly with her dripping wet white lightweight top stuck to her body revealing the flowery bikini top underneath. During the last week they talked openly about a lot of things, but there were still a few things on Kelly's mind.

"What made you fly over last-minute to my and Brandon's wedding?" Kelly asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, Kel." He replied slowly.

"You said you left because it hit you I was going to marry someone else. But that was the point, I was going to marry someone else. Haven't you thought of that before you came?" She continued.

"No." He blurted out quickly, contemplating whether or not to tell her the truth she desperately wanted to know. "Scratch that. I wanted to see if you will go through with it." He admitted.

"What?"

"I was in a shitty place back then. When the invitation came, the first thing I wanted to do was to toss it into the bin and forget about the wedding. I actually did the first." He admitted the typical grin on his face. "As the wedding day came closer I started to doubt the later. You were both my friends, but I did not fly over the Atlantic to be happy for you, but to get some closure for myself. In the end I couldn't wait for it, you were making your choice again and it wasn't me, it hurt too much."

Kelly sucked the air in unable to look at him "I couldn't marry him." She said barely audible.

"I know that now, but I didn't know it back then." Dylan confessed.

His words were falling like a heavy load on her shoulders. Not once, but twice did she intend to marry someone else. "I'm sorry." Finally she found the courage to look into his eyes and was surprised to see him smile.

"Don't be sorry, Kel. If it wasn't for the canceled wedding with Brandon and broken engagement with Matt, we wouldn't be here today." Dylan said sliding his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

She rested her head against his shoulder listening to his heartbeat.

Pushing the loose strands of hair behind her ear he kissed the side of her head. "We need to leave the past in the past. It's all good now, you are here and we're together. Where we belong." He whispered softly.

Kelly felt the goose bumps following his words, sliding her arms around him she hugged into him as they stood there down on the beach in the last rays of sun.

 **Dumbfounded.**

The beach apartment was in complete silence when Donna walked in. She and David returned from their honeymoon previous evening and she came up to pick up the last of her belongings. Walking into the kitchen area she was not ready for what she saw. Kelly was seated on the bar stool, her back facing her, enjoying a mad kissing session with some guy, who she seconds later identified as Dylan, she watched his hands wander under Kelly's top. Grinning she cleared her throat letting them know about her presence before they went any further.

Startled the two pulled away from each other. As Dylan spotted her he started laughing, burying his head into Kelly's shoulder. She could hear Dylan talking quietly to Kelly as she moved into the living area. In her view again he quickly kissed her before finally letting go.

"Hi Donna!" He said giving her a quick hug. "Good to see you back." He grinned, quickly leaving the apartment through the back door.

Surprised by the proceedings her eyes followed him until the door closed. Now she turned back to Kelly who was still sitting in the same place her cheeks flushed, trying to hold the giggles.

"What the hell was that?!" Donna asked crossing her arms looking confused.

Kelly couldn't hold it any longer and burst into fits of laugher.

Watching her friend Donna couldn't help but grin, whatever was going on there was no more mourning about the broken engagement.

"Sorry." Kelly said trying to calm down and catch her breath. "Finally I know how it feels getting busted." She grinned.

"When I saw his hands wander under your top, I had to. It was like watching soft porn movie and I was not keen to see anything more." Donna laughed. Grabbing a glass she poured some water before she walked back to Kelly, sitting on the stool next to her. "So how long is this going on?" She asked.

"Officially since your wedding party." Kelly grinned.

Donna raised her eyebrow. "I haven't noticed a thing."

"There was not much to notice." Kelly giggled. "It was more like the night after the wedding party." She admitted, the thought of the night bringing more redness to her cheeks.

"Looks I'm not the only one in honeymoon phase." Donna commented scanning the living room area.

"Speaking of honeymoon, how was your trip?" Kelly asked, quickly changing the topic.

"Amazing." Donna grinned. "We didn't see much of the outside world though."

"You can't complain that he's keeping distance now." Kelly laughed, bringing up their talk from before the wedding.

"Definitely not." Donna confirmed, before returning to their original topic. "Kel, do you think this is a good idea?"

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked, surprised expression on her face.

"You and Dylan. I'm glad to see you happy, but how long will it last this time?" As soon as the last words left her mouth she could feel the atmosphere in the room change.

"You're supposed to be my friend, our friend, yet you are sitting here and questioning our relationship instead of supporting us. Honestly with your and David's history you're the last person I'd expect to do so." Kelly said coldly.

"Kel, don't take me wrong. I'm happy for you, I just don't want to see you hurt when he lets you down again. He's no Brandon or Matt..." Donna tried to explain.

"No, he's not a Brandon or Matt and that's a good thing. He's a unique human being. As I learned the hard way with both Brandon and Matt there are no guarantees with the "good guys" either, they can hurt you just as much as the "bad" ones." Kelly noted, she was looking forward to Donna returning, but this was like a cold shower. She had to get out of there. "I guess you came to take the rest of your things, I won't hold you up anymore." Without looking back she headed towards the same door Dylan walked through 10 minutes ago.

"Kel!" Donna called after her, but Kelly did not turn. As the door closed behind her, she rubbed her temples. This all went so wrong.

 **Evening talks.**

When Dylan returned to the beach apartment hours later it was already dark outside. He was surprised to find the place in complete darkness. "Kel?" He called turning the lights on and carrying the bags with dinner into the kitchen. Placing them on the counter he returned to take a look into the bedroom and bathroom. Nothing. Returning to the living area he searched for a note, but found none. Walking out on the deck he finally spotted a dark figure sitting down by the ocean.

Grabbing a blanket from one of the seats he headed towards her. Despite the hot days the nights were getting colder. Reaching her he plunked himself on the cold sand behind her. "You are freezing." He exclaimed running his hands up and down her arms. Pulling her closer he wrapped them both into the blanket.

"How long have you been here?" Dylan asked after they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I don't know, I came here a few minutes after you left." Kelly said quietly. She's been sitting there for hours thinking about Donna's words, with each minute that passed she felt more and more insecure. What if she was right? What if nothing changed and once he will get bored he will just walk away looking for something new and exciting.

"That was over three hours ago. I thought that you and Donna were in need of some girls time." Dylan commented playing with her hair.

"So did I, but we were done rather quickly." The next few minutes passed in silence. "Where are we heading Dylan?" Kelly asked suddenly.

"Once we're done here, I was hoping for the bedroom, but if you have better ideas..." He joked.

"Can you be serious for a minute?" Kelly asked and he could hear the irritation in her voice.

"What do you want to hear Kel? We've been together for a couple of weeks and it has been perfect."

Kelly felt her stomach churn. He was going to end this here and now, Donna was right.

"I don't know where we're heading, but I know that the past few weeks have been the best weeks of my life. I've never ever wanted something to work as badly as I want this. Please don't rush us into something neither of us is ready for, let us live day by day." Dylan offered.

Kelly let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Even without saying it directly, he was in it for the long run. She felt the tears spill on her cheeks as the quilt of doubting him washed over her, she should have known better.

"Hey! What's up with the tears." Dylan said kissing her temple before washing them away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry." Kelly exclaimed, bringing in new tears.

"You should be." Dylan grinned brushing away the new tears. "What brought them on?" He asked once she was back in his arms somehow calmer.

"Donna, she asked how long will it last. I was mad at first, but then started to think about it..." Kelly explained.

"And as usually, you must over think everything." Dylan finished. "I want this to work Kelly, I will do everything to make it work. I can't promise to drop on one knee tomorrow and have a lavish wedding the day after, neither of us is ready for that. I want to get there on our own pace, without anyone sticking their nose into our business." He said turning her head slightly and kissing her. He felt Kelly wriggle in his arms pushing him in the sand with the blanket under him. "What are you doing?" He asked a smile on his lips.

"You were asking for better ideas and the bedroom is about two hundred fifty steps too far away." Kelly grinned as she straddled him, leaning down again.

"Sense of adventure. I love that." He mumbled between the kisses, their earlier talk nearly forgotten.

 **Father to be?!**

Pacing up and down the hallway, Dylan felt the panic rise. What was taking so long? Two weeks passed since their talk on the beach, two perfect weeks when they simply enjoyed being together. Hearing three words from Kelly and everything suddenly changed. "I am late." She told him that morning, he could see the panic he felt reflected in her eyes. There went his resolution of not rushing into things.

He stopped for a moment, running his fingers through his hair in frustration and then continued pacing up and down. Waiting for the bathroom door to open. They were so not ready for a child. What could he offer? His father was a crap parent and his mother only slightly better. He had no idea how to raise a child. Even in the best case scenario the only outcome he could see, was a child as messed up as himself.

Leaning against the wall he hypnotized the door trying to calm down. If Kelly was indeed pregnant, was it so bad? Yes, his parents messed up, but there was no certainty that he will do so. Closing his eyes for a split second he saw a little boy trying to stand on his surf, laughing as the wave knocked him into the water. He had to smile. Maybe having a child won't be that bad, he admitted.

As the bathroom door opened he felt much calmer. "So? What's the result?"

"It's negative." Kelly breathed out with relief.

Wrapping her into his arms, together with relief he felt a twinge of sadness as the dream of the little boy faded away.

 **Grand scheme of things.**

It has been a dreadful day, all that could have gone wrong actually went wrong. Tired and stressed, driving through the streets of LA, Kelly couldn't wait to be home. Finally finding a free space after what seemed like eternity, she parked the car in the street behind the beach apartment and hurried upstairs. In the door she was met with Dylan and a delivery guy who brought pizza. Giving Dylan a weak smile she hurried past them.

Once in their bedroom she dropped her bag near the door and kicked off her heels, finally falling back on the bed, massaging her temples, on top of everything it looked that she'd have a headache as well.

"Rough day?" She could hear Dylan's voice coming from the doorway.

"Try nightmare, that will sum it up." She commented. Feeling the bed shift next to her, she knew that he joined her there.

"Can I make it better?" Dylan offered leaning above her and kissing her softly.

"Mhm, I already feel better." Kelly smiled opening her eyes and looking at him.

"Too bad, I was hoping it'll take much more than one kiss." Dylan grinned sheepishly.

"Is there a time of the day when you're not thinking about sex?" Kelly chuckled.

"Don't think so and you're not exactly helping it." Dylan pointed out.

"So now it's all my fault." Kelly noted.

"Yeah." Dylan replied running his thumb along her lower lip. "What pissed you off so much?" He asked still hovering above her.

Sitting up, Kelly leaned against the headboard. "I thought this PR job was a good idea, but it's not working out." She admitted.

"Maybe you should give it a bit more time and everything will fall in place." Dylan offered, moving to sit next to her.

"Don't think so." Kelly shook her head. "I don't enjoy it as much as I thought I would."

"Then just let go off it." Dylan shrugged.

"Just like that, start something and then walk away when it does not work?" Kelly asked irritation audible in her voice.

"I'm not sure what you want to hear, Kel. You said it yourself, you don't enjoy the job." He answered frustrated.

"Sorry. It's just frustrating, I don't know what to do and I hate it." Kelly mumbled.

"Have you thought about the trip?" Dylan asked.

Kelly nodded absently.

"Kel, it does not have to be Paris all over again." Dylan said assuming what was bothering her.

"Yeah, I know. We're not teenagers anymore." She smiled weakly.

"So?" Dylan asked waiting for some reply.

"Right now it feels like running away from problems, instead of solving them." She admitted.

"Right." Dylan clasped his hands together, it was not a reply he expected.

"Dylan!" Kelly said softly watching him stand up from the bed.

"What is it, Kel?" He asked impatiently. "You hate your job, you hate the limbo you're in now, yet when I offer you something it feels like running away."

"Go to hell." With that Kelly jumped out of the bed heading out of the room, the lingering headache now coming in full force.

Before she reached the door, Dylan grabbed her arm stopping her. "Where do you think you're going? We're not done yet."

"You can talk to yourself, I'm done here." Freeing her hand from his grasp she headed out leaving Dylan standing there. Reaching the living area she stopped, staring at the table set for two.

"House, dog, 2.2 kids." She could hear his voice coming from behind her. "I don't want either of us have any regrets once we get there." His warm hands were now resting on her arms, his thumbs caressing her. Her heart beating wild just from this simple touch. "Why can't we call it new beginning, instead of running away? All I want is, show you the places I love and meet people who influenced me in one way or another." He whispered close to her ear, all her resolutions shattering into pieces.

"Alright." She agreed, letting out the breath she didn't even knew she was holding. If their relationship was going to survive traveling together, they were ready to survive anything.

 **Heat of the day.**

Lying on the deck of yacht with her eyes closed, Kelly soaked in the Mediterranean sunshine. Next to her Dylan was reading his book, he barely let it out of his hands that morning. It was their third week on the road. They've flown via New York to Sweden days ago and made their way south across Europe from there. Passing Denmark, Netherlands, Belgium and France on their way they stayed everywhere from charming bed & breakfast to luxurious hotels. Seeing the countries and meeting Dylan's friends, Kelly now knew why he was so adamant about the trip. The best thing, not one harsh word was exchanged between them since they boarded the plane, such a contrast to their last trip to Europe. They arrived to Nice previous evening and boarded the yacht there, now cruising the French coast. She thought she was ready for anything, but once again he did not fail to surprise her.

Half asleep she yelped when the cold sunscreen touched the heated skin on her back. "What are you doing?" She asked opening her eyes.

"Making sure, you won't get sunburn tonight." Dylan replied massaging the lotion into her skin. She tried to turn around but he gently held her down.

Kelly gave him questioning look.

"I'm an old-fashioned guy, Kel. While I don't mind that you're sunbathing without your top in the privacy of this yacht, I still want to be the only one to see them." He explained. "Xavier was out on the deck." He whispered near her ear.

Kelly just shook her head grinning slightly. Resting on her elbow she watched him for a moment. "Are we alone now?" She asked finally.

"Very much so and I'm enjoying the view." Dylan smirked laying back and resting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah?" Kelly grinned, inching up and leaning above him, her bare breasts resting on his chest while she kissed him.

Running his hands down her back and on her bum he pulled her on top of him, his hands caressing her thighs. What started as an innocent kiss quickly turned into much more, the thrill they may get caught and yearning driving them forward. Raising and falling above him Kelly thought she was going to explode before the sweet release came. All hot and sweaty she collapsed on his chest, both of them trying to catch their breath in the heat of the day.

 **Impromptu wedding?!**

The afternoon sun was shining on them as they walked down the little beach. They could have done it daily at home if they wished, yet it was different in this sleepy little town in France near the Spanish border. They've spent the morning scuba diving and enjoyed it after few days of almost doing nothing. Before they returned to the yacht, Dylan decided to show her the _most beautiful beach_ in the world. Kelly hasn't seen enough of them to judge if it was true, but she loved the calming atmosphere of the secluded place.

"How many times have you been here?" Kelly asked.

"Probably dozens. Once you see it, you have urge to return one more time." Dylan replied stopping near the shore and throwing a few of the pebbles into the sea.

Standing beside him, Kelly watched as they disappeared in the waves.

"When I came here for the first time I thought that if I should marry someday, somewhere again, it would be here." Dylan offered watching her.

"It's a charming place." Kelly commented gazing into the waves not really listening to him. Finally looking at him, she saw the expression on his face. "What is it?" Kelly asked.

"Let's get married here." Dylan offered.

"What?" Kelly asked stunned.

"Let's get married here." Dylan repeated, turning towards her and taking her hands into his.

"Now?" Kelly blurted out, still unable to get a grip of that idea.

"Now that would be a bit too quickly even for my standards. Tomorrow or the day after?" Dylan grinned.

"That's crazy, Dylan. We have no license, no rings, no dress, nothing. Hell we're not even engaged." Kelly lamented.

"Do engagement, dress or rings really matter, Kel? Can't you be spontaneous once and not over think everything?" Dylan rubbed her hands with his thumbs.

"I don't think that deciding to get married should be the right case to be spontaneous. Besides I'm already dating you, that's spontaneous enough." Kelly grinned slightly.

"Little Miss Perfect." Dylan laughed wrapping her in his arms.

Kelly rested her head on his chest, listening to his beating heart. The last weeks have been amazing, she loved the freedom and care freeness relationship with him provided. At the same time she could see that he was trying so hard to be the partner she needed, step up and provide some support and security as well. There was no doubt she loved him, she couldn't even remember the time she didn't, it was his unpredictability that made her ever look elsewhere. Was she able to marry him knowing that one day he may just disappear into thin air? Growing up with her mother she had no illusion about marriage, yet she wanted it to be forever, the only problem, Dylan McKay didn't do forever.

"Talk to me, Kel." He said softly, kissing her temple.

"You don't do forever." Came her muffed voice.

Dylan laughed. "Wanna try?"

"It's not funny, Dylan." Kelly pulled away from him.

"I will never ever let you down. I wouldn't ask, if I didn't intend on it being forever Kel." Dylan explained, he could see the inner fight that was going on in Kelly's mind and for a second wondered if he didn't push too far this time.

Two days later they got married on the same spot in what was a very private ceremony. No princess like wedding dress, no rings and no big party, yet it was one of the most unforgettable days of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Joys of coming home.**

Curled up on the passenger seat Kelly played with her rings. By now she accepted the fact that nothing in their relationship was going to take the usual path, so it came as no surprise that she got both her engagement and wedding ring a week after their wedding. It turned out into their first marital fight when Dylan suggested getting an engagement ring as well while they were in Paris waiting for their new passports. Kelly was deadly set against it as there was no engagement, if you don't count the events from two days before the wedding. In the end she gave up when Dylan made it clear that with or without her he was going to get her one.

Leaning her head against the window she watched Dylan as he drove the car through the streets of LA. They landed at LAX after a sixteen hour flight from Lisbon, exactly three months after they left the city. The trip was nothing short of amazing, but now she couldn't wait to be home, in her own bed soundly asleep with her husband by her side. It still amazed her that they were actually married, up until now they haven't told anyone, if you don't count the people at US embassy in Paris who took care of their new passports, but none of their family or friends knew. Neither of them feeling the need to share their news while they were away.

"Home sweet home." Dylan chanted as he pulled the car into the parking space behind beach apartment. Unbuckling they both grabbed their valuables deciding to take care of the rest after some sleep. Unlocking the front door Kelly walked in first stopping dead in her tracks, something was terribly wrong.

"Kel?" Dylan questioned nearly bumping into her, before he too spotted the havoc in front of them. "Stay here." He ordered moving past her to look at the damage. The apartment looked like it has been hit by tornado, the strange thing none of the expensive things were missing, it looked more like a revenge than robbery.

"We should call the police." He heard Kelly's voice, if this was just about him such an idea would not even cross his mind, he would rather call some of his old contacts. That was not an option now, there was another person added to the quotation.

"Yes, we better do." He answered grabbing the cordless phone that stayed unharmed.

 **Keeping it together.**

Two hours later, after countless talks with the police officers and calls to David and Donna who were taking care of the apartment while they were gone, Kelly and Dylan were in a hotel once again. The drive there was extremely quiet, thinking of it Dylan couldn't remember Kelly say a word, except when she talked to the officer, since she suggested calling the police. Wiping his face into the white fluffy hotel towel he hung it back and headed out of the bathroom.

Seeing Kelly curled up on bed wearing just a tank top and panties, he suddenly felt even more worried. Sitting on her side of the bed he brushed away the few loose strands of hair that fell in her face before resting his hand on her shoulder. Neither of them moved. Moving down Dylan finally laid on his side pulling her close to him, turning around Kelly buried her face into his chest letting everything go and sobbing uncontrollably. Holding her, he let her cry. This was not how either of them imagined their first day home.

"Sorry." Kelly mumbled pulling away minutes later, wiping away the last tears from her cheeks.

Dylan smiled turning on his back and leaning against the headboard, suddenly all the pieces falling into place.

"What?" Kelly asked sitting up.

"You should do the test you brought from home." He exclaimed.

"Dylan McKay, you've been snooping." She accused sitting up.

"I'd prefer to call it keeping up with the news. Besides I've already had a hunch before and the test just confirms you're thinking the same." Dylan replied.

"Hunch?" Kelly smiled softly.

Reaching up Dylan cupped her breast. "For some time they feel different." He explained.

"You haven't said a thing." Kelly giggled.

"You haven't either." Dylan smirked.

"Are you okay with that?" Kelly asked, the worried expression on her face hard to hide. Remembering their scare few months back...

"We're married, I figured sooner or later it will come to that." He replied pulling her down to him.

"Probably more like later." Kelly noted resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Dylan admitted. Pushing Kelly on her back he hovered over her looking into her eyes. "But I don't mind, Kelly. If we're going to have a baby now or two years later I'm okay with it."

"There is still 40% chance it won't stick." Kelly noted, biting her cheek from inside.

"That leaves us with 60% chance it will stick." Dylan grinned lifting her tank top and kissing her belly.

Kelly laughed. "We don't even know if I'm really pregnant."

"It's easy, take the test now and we will know." Dylan said inching up to face her again.

Kissing him quickly she slipped out of the bed leaving Dylan alone. This time he was not worried about the outcome as the dream of the little boy on surf became clearer again.

 **Let me in again.**

Standing in the living area Kelly looked at the mess in front of her for the first time taking it fully in. "Where do we start?" She sighed feeling helpless.

"Maybe we should start throwing out things that are not usable anymore." Dylan offered.

"Alright." Kelly agreed still slightly lost in the apartment that was her home mere three months ago, now it looked completely different. They barely started when the front door opened and David and Donna walked in.

"Hey! We thought you might use some help." David said giving Kelly a quick hug before shaking hands with Dylan. Donna just stood there dumbfounded looking at the havoc in front of her. As Kelly, for years she called this place home, seeing it in this state was painful.

The four worked together sorting out all the things. Kelly burst into tears several times upon finding some of her personal valuables damaged, there was no way to replace them or the memories they represented. As the lunch time came, Dylan and David left to grab something to eat for the foursome while Kelly and Donna remained in the apartment working in silence, so uncommon for the two of them.

Until Donna couldn't endure it anymore. "I'm sorry, Kel. I never meant to doubt you and Dylan."

Kelly slumped on the sofa nearby. "I'm sorry too, I overreacted." She smiled sadly.

"I'm glad you two are happy together." Donna said joining her on the sofa.

"More than happy." Kelly smiled pulling out the silver chain with two rings that was hidden under her shirt until now.

"Those are...oh my God! Congratulations!" Donna pulled her into a hug. "How? When? You kept that a well hidden secret."

"Beach in a small sleepy town in France near the Spanish border, today it's seven weeks. We didn't want it to be secret, just didn't share the news." Kelly smiled.

"I didn't know you two were engaged." Donna remarked.

"We were not." Kelly giggled.

Donna raised her eyebrows.

"Dylan insisted on getting me an engagement ring as well, but we were never engaged. It was more like, I love this beach, I want to get married here once. Let's get married here. So we did." Kelly explained.

"You two never cease to surprise me." Donna laughed.

"Believe me I was in shock for a few minutes as well." Kelly laughed. "It might have been rushed and spontaneous, but I love him, I always did. I loved Brandon and Matt as well, but it was never the same as with Dylan. I can be myself when I'm with him. With one look he knows how I feel, it's strange and amazing at the same time. I want to be with him...forever." She confessed.

"This makes me feel like the worst friend in the world." Donna brushed away some tears.

"Aww...don't feel bad. Your intentions were good, just the timing was wrong." Kelly consoled her.

"So, are we okay?" Donna asked hopefully.

Kelly nodded. "Yes, we are."

"We should go back to work." Donna sighed.

"There's still so much to do." Kelly remarked before two of them returned back to work, the mood in the room much more upbeat as before.

 **Men's world.**

"Kelly looked taken back by the robbery." David stated as he and Dylan walked out of the Peach Pit.

"It's been her home for six years." Dylan commented. Placing the bags in the back seat the two jumped into the car, driving in silence for a few minutes.

"You don't think it was robbery." David remarked.

"No, unlike the police, I don't think so. There is nothing missing, just lots of damage." Dylan replied looking at the road ahead of him.

"Do you have any idea who could do that?" Asked David intrigued to hear the answer.

"I'd like to believe it was some weirdo who had nothing better to do." Dylan looked at David briefly. He was not really comfortable with the conversation as those were the questions he asked himself as well. After Kelly fell asleep previous night he called one of his old contacts. He had yet to hear back from him. The idea that now when he was finally happy, this might be some blast from the past making him uncomfortable.

Sensing his discomfort and resistance David quickly changed the topic. "So, how was your trip?"

"We had a great time. You know how it goes, seen many places, met with some old friends, got married." Dylan grinned with the last words.

"What?" David laughed. "You and Kelly are married?"

"Yes, I'm ringed like you." Dylan laughed.

"Congrats, man! When did that happen?" David asked.

"Around seven weeks ago, in a small French coastal town. Me, Kel and the officiant down on the beach. It was amazing." Dylan confessed.

"You are certainly not losing any time." David remarked.

"I don't want to. We've already wasted so much time in the past. Life's too short." Dylan said pulling the car into the parking place.

Grabbing their lunch they hurried upstairs, the apartment looking a fraction better than when they left. "Where's Kelly?" Dylan asked Donna while setting the bags on the counter.

"She went to dump a bag into the container outside. Haven't you seen her?" Donna asked surprised.

David and Dylan quickly exchanged glances thinking the same.

"There was no one outside, Don." David said quietly.

"When did she leave?" Dylan felt the cold sweat on his back.

"Around five minutes ago." Donna blurted out. Now that she thought about it, it may have been fifteen minutes as well, working she lost any trace of time.

Without saying anything more Dylan ran out of the apartment, followed by David seconds later.

 **Never let you go.**

As Kelly regained her consciousness, the first thing she felt was irony taste of blood in her mouth. Opening her eyes turned out to be a battle. Trying to move her hands she soon found they were tied behind her back, the tight rope ripping into her skin. She groaned when the piercing pain came through her right arm shooting into the fingers of her right hand.

She had no idea where she was. All she had were those blurred images that kept hunting her, she tried to push them away but unable to do so soon felt the silent tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't see his face but heard his voice, so familiar but yet she couldn't recognize it, accusing her of ruining his life, calling her a heartless bitch. She felt her whole body tremble in pain and fear before the darkness swallowed her again.

When she woke up again she was not alone anymore. She felt familiar warm hands on her wrists untying the ropes. Groaning she tried to open her eyes again.

"Don't move Kel. It's going to be alright." He talked to her softly and she could feel few wet droplets landing on her face as he moved up to hover over her. Hearing his voice calmed her down, she felt as he hoisted her up into his arms, carrying her outside. Feeling safe again she sunk back into the darkness.

 **On the brink.**

Splashing some water on his face Dylan grabbed the sides of the hospital sink staring at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes moved to the blood strains on his shirt, Kelly's blood. The last hours were in blur, once they were sure that Kelly was gone he called Jake, one of his old contacts who already did some research and promised to find out even more. Thanks to him they were able to find Kelly within a few hours. Once he got there, the bastard was gone, must have been his lucky day, but he will get him...not now, but in a few days he will and he'll regret the day he was born.

Walking in the waiting room he felt numb. He sat down with David and Donna, nothing they could say or do would make him feel any better, the pictures of Kelly's beaten body still fresh in his mind, luckily they realized that and the trio sat there in silence. Everything changed once Jackie Taylor arrived, followed by Steve and Janet minutes later. David tried to deal with nearly hysterical Jackie Taylor but was failing miserably. Just as Dylan couldn't take it anymore and was about the leave the waiting room, the doctor walked in.

"Family of Kelly McKay?" He asked.

All eyes turning to Dylan immediately. "I'm her husband." He breathed out.

The room in silence as except David and Donna no one knew. Jackie stopped mid sentence, her mouth open. The doctor sensed the discomfort but continued anyway. "You'd be glad to hear that your wife is in stable condition. We will be taking her in for a surgery in a few minutes, her spleen is ruptured, we will have to take it and there are a few other internal injuries, she lost a lot of blood..."

Listening to him Dylan felt the cold sweat again. "Can I see her?" He asked blanking out on the rest of his monologue. He saw him hesitate for a moment.

"Alright, but just shortly we can't lose much time." He advised.

"There is something else I did not want to mention in the waiting room." The doctor said as the two walked through the hospital hallways alone. "I'm not sure if you are aware of it, but your wife is pregnant."

"Yes, we found out yesterday." Dylan admitted.

"While the pregnancy is viable after the attack, she still may lose the fetus at any point..." The doctor tried to explain before Dylan interrupted him.

"What do you mean? Is any of the procedures dangerous for the baby?" He asked.

"No, not directly. We wouldn't do anything that could cause a miscarriage, but we don't know how things are going to evolve. I just wanted to prepare you for the possibility." Doctor said as they stopped in front of the ICU door.

"Kelly is strong, both she and the baby are going to make it. They have to." Dylan said sternly, not going to allow any other outcome in his mind.

The doctor breathed in. "We'll do our best. Please don't be too long, the nurses will come to get your wife ready for the surgery in a few minutes." With that he turned to walk away.

"Doctor!" Dylan called after him stopping him. "Thank you!" The doctor smiled at him slightly and walked away to get ready for the surgery.

The hydraulic door hissed once he pushed it opened. Kelly was laying on the bed, her face paler than the white sheet she was laying on. He noticed the blood from her face was cleaned, now it was covered with tubes coming out of her nose and mouth. With trembling hands he gently caressed her cheek. His eyes wandering down the green sheet that was covering her body, the IV drips in her arm, another tubes and wires coming out from under the sheet, all the beeping machines. He felt his chest tighten again, he couldn't lose her, not now when everything finally fell in place. He already lost Toni, he was not ready to lose Kelly as well, not like this.

 **Please come back to me.**

When he returned to the waiting room minutes later the hysteria of Jackie Taylor was reaching its momentum. As soon as she spotted him she started to scream. "I should have known it. It's all your fault. If it hasn't been for you she would be okay, not in the surgery fighting for her life..."

Sitting down on his earlier spot next to Donna, he decided to ignore Jackie completely. He had no energy to deal with her now, his mind with Kelly and their baby. They had to make it, he repeated this sentence in his head over and over like a mantra. He felt Donna's hand on his arm, squeezing it gently, that was enough to let him know that they were there for him.

Several hours passed until the doctor resurfaced again, letting them know that the surgery went well and Kelly was now recovering in ICU. The news was enough to make Jackie Taylor leave in the most theatrical way she was capable off, the rest of the group finally breathing out in relief.

It was close to midnight when Dylan was allowed to visit Kelly again. Another room, another door...he finally saw her again. Her skin color looked slightly better, but the bunch of tubes, monitors, wires and IV drips remained. Pushing the chair near her bed, he took her hand in his caressing it with his thumb. He was not sure if she could hear him, but talked anyway. "Hi Kel! The doctor said the surgery went well, he expects full recovery. They had to take your spleen as it was ruptured." He took a breath.

"Our baby is doing good, it's well protected at this stage so that bastard couldn't hurt it." Dylan swallowed hard as the bloodied images came rushing back. "I can't do this, Kel. You've got to come back to me. Please come back to me." He rested his head near her on the bed as the tears came again, his whole body shaking.

The night was dragging itself, the nurses coming in and leaving, checking Kelly's vitals and administering the medicaments as needed. Around seven in the morning the doctor walked in, letting Dylan know that everything was going good and they'll start decreasing Kelly's medication, waking her up slowly. Warning him it might take over 24 hours or more until she'll wake up as in traumatic cases it was not only the medication that kept the patient knocked out.

Once again the doctor was right it was over 48 hours later when Dylan felt the movement on the bed. Straighten up in his chair quickly he saw Kelly stirring, her eyes still closed. Hovering over her he caressed her cheek gently. The tubes from her nose and mouth were removed and the color of her skin returned nearly to normal. "You don't have to hurry, Kelly. Wake up when you're ready." He talked to her softly, desperately waiting for her to finally open her eyes. He knew she heard him this time as a soft moan left her, he could see her struggle and before he was able to see her eyes a smile found its way on his face. Finally, she came back to him.

 **Quarter to ten.**

A week later Kelly was still in hospital. She underwent another minor surgery days ago, but was generally on the improve, the doctor expected to release her home in a few days. While physically doing better, she struggled psychically. Waking up with nightmares every night and getting panic attacks when she was left alone for more than two minutes. Through all of that Dylan stood by her side, barely leaving her hospital room.

After three months away and days spent in hospital with Kelly, the Peach Pit After dark couldn't wait any longer and he had to leave for a business meeting that day. Instead of him, Donna was now on duty. They were not alone since that day in apartment.

"You need anything, Kel?" Donna asked.

"No, I'm fine." Kelly replied.

"You look better than yesterday." Donna remarked.

"I feel better, I just wish my subconscious felt better as well." Kelly replied hinting at the nightmares and panic attacks.

"It might take some time." Donna said carefully.

"Yes, that's what the shrink tells me as well." Kelly shifted upwards in bed. "Don, how did Dylan take it?" Since he was always with her and more or less refused to talk about that day, she couldn't ask anyone and didn't know how he reacted through it all.

Donna hesitated for a moment unsure if she should tell her the truth about the hours they were searching for her and then waiting as she balanced on the thin line between life and death.

"The last time I saw him in similar state was when Toni died. He was like a rabid dog on a leash while the police was searching for you. Then he got one phone call and rushed out, I don't know who called him, but that's when he found you." Donna confessed.

"Dylan found me?" Kelly asked surprised. No one, not even the police mentioned the fact before.

"Yes, he did." Donna confirmed once again. "Your blood was still on his shirt when we arrived to the hospital. He looked blank while we were waiting, even completely ignoring your mother who was freaking out the whole time."

"Great." Kelly commented, knowing what her mother was capable of.

"Well he kinda managed to shut her up the moment the doctor said your name." Donna smirked.

"So she knows... Even better." Kelly moved to her side.

"He was worried, Kel. Really worried about you, not talking to anyone, I've never seen him in such a state before." Donna confessed.

Kelly felt hopeless, she hated what she had to go through, but she hated even more what Dylan had to go through. "He was not just worried about me." Kelly said quietly.

"What do you mean?" The surprise visible on Donna's face.

"Just promise you won't tell anyone, Don." Kelly asked.

"My lips are sealed."

"I'm pregnant. We found out the day when we returned from Europe. So it was me and the baby he was worried about." Kelly confessed.

Donna's smile grew big. "You two certainly don't muck around. First a secret wedding, now a baby. Congrats, Kel!" Donna hugged her. "Is everything alright?" She asked once the realization of what Kelly has been through hit her once again.

"So far so good." Kelly crossed her fingers. "According to the doctor, the little blip is doing fine and if everything goes well should join us in seven months time."

"I'm so happy for you two." Donna said cheerfully as the two of them continued their chatter.

 **Right back at you.**

Standing in front of the old apartment complex Dylan checked the address again. He asked Donna to stay with Kelly in hospital under the pretense of a business meeting. He hated lying to Kelly, but this was something he had to do and he was sure she wouldn't appreciate it. The bastard was hiding for days, but finally last night Jake gave him the hint that he appeared again. Dylan didn't want to lose any more time.

Hurrying inside the reek hit his nostrils, but he was not surprised. This was a place where the bastard belonged to. Knocking on the door he waited. As soon as the door opened Dylan's fist collided with the man's face. He lost count of the punches he gave him as the rage took over. He was not sure how much time has passed either when he felt two pairs of hands dragging him away from his victim.

Supporting himself with his hands he breathed heavily. "Colin Robbins, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you..." For the first time Dylan lifted his head, looking at the man who hurt his wife, not only once. He watched as the two officers led him out of the apartment. With some effort he stood up, still wobbly on his feet as the adrenalin rush passed. Recovering he headed out of the apartment and the building.

"I thought it was you." Dylan stated as he saw David leaning against his car.

"Someone had to make sure, that my sister is going to see her husband more often than during visitation hours in the local jail." David stated dryly.

"Yeah, she wouldn't appreciate that." Dylan admitted leaning against his car as well. "How did you know?"

"I heard you on the phone last night, so I knew it was Colin. They might be slow." He hinted towards the police car that was leaving. "But they worked out the address rather quickly."

"I'm surprised, they didn't take me as well. He was not looking good." Dylan commented.

"He got what he deserved." David looked at Dylan. "We should get going, your wife is waiting for you."

"Are you going to tell her?" Dylan asked.

David shook his head. "Not my story to tell. But being you, I'd rather tell her the truth before she finds from someone else."

"True." Dylan admitted. With Colin taken by the police, he could finally breathe easier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still of the night**

Kelly stared into the darkness of the room. Resting her hand on her nearly nine months pregnant belly she felt her son moving, keeping her awake at this hour. She could hear her husband's breathing letting her know that he had no problems with his sleep.

Rolling on her side she saw the curtains moving as the fresh breeze came in through the window. They've lived in this house for nearly six months and she was still as much in love with it as the first time she saw it. Once they released her from hospital they returned to the hotel. As much as she loved the beach apartment she never wanted to set her foot in it again after the ordeal with Colin.

They managed to find the new house relatively quickly in a quiet neighborhood near the beach. It took several months until her nightmares and panic attacks went away. She wouldn't admit but at some point she expected Dylan walk away, not wanting to deal with her anymore. But he stayed and their relationship got stronger than ever before.

She remembered his excitement when they found out she was carrying a boy. He would have loved a daughter just as much, but from early on he had a strong boy preference.

Feeling his hand slip on her big belly she smiled.

"You should sleep." She told him quietly.

"You too." Dylan replied sleepily burying his head further into his pillow. "But it feels like soccer practice time."

She could feel his smile. "Too bad he's practicing with my bladder." She grinned slipping from under the warm sheets and waddling towards the bathroom.

When she returned Dylan was still awake this time watching her. Slipping back under the sheets she rolled on her side facing him.

"You should really sleep. There's no point in both of us being awake." She offered.

"I was waiting to see your sexy waddle." He grinned rolling on his side too.

"Sexy waddle? You're crazy." Kelly shook her head playfully.

"Yes, I am. Crazy about you." He kissed her softly, resting his hands back on her belly. "He seems calmer now, Kel."

"Yeah, maybe he's finally asleep." She said sleepily.

Dylan smiled as he could hear her breathing change seconds later, as she finally fell asleep exhausted.

 **Three is a crowd.**

From the corner of his eye, Dylan could see Kelly's belly move. He smiled before concentrating on the road ahead of him again. The second Kelly sat in the car she was asleep, as she neared the end of the pregnancy it was a common occurrence.

They were together for over a year and without hesitation he would say that despite all that happened, it has been the best year of his life. So much has changed during that time. A year ago the idea of a child or his own family was scaring him to death, now he couldn't wait to hold his son in his arms for the first time.

Stopping the car in front of the house that used to be known as _Casa Walsh_ he gently shook Kelly's arm waking her up. "We're here, Kel." He told her softly.

Stretching out in her seat, Kelly looked at him sleepily. "Can't we just go back home and go to sleep?"

"Nah, it's our god-daughter's birthday." Dylan grinned.

"Right, Miss Maddie is turning three. I can't believe it, the time sure flies." Kelly smiled unbuckling.

"What are you doing?" She giggled as he got out of the car and run around opening the passenger door for her.

"Helping you out." He announced.

"It's like lifting a whale." Kelly giggled once she was outside.

"A very sexy whale." Dylan commented, grabbing the present from the back seat and taking Kelly's hand as they walked towards the house.

"What's up with all those sexy comments?" Kelly asked.

"I can't help it, you're hot." Dylan shrugged.

"Fat, yes. Hot, nope." Kelly commented.

Stopping he looked at her. "You're not fat Kelly, you're pregnant. With my child and that's hot as hell." He kissed her quickly before they headed inside without any further comment.

Kelly spotted the funny look on Steve's face immediately as he and Janet greeted them.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked crossing her arms, knowing him too well.

"We've got a surprise visitor." Steve said carefully in a lowered voice.

"Who?" Dylan asked catching his last words. Standing behind Kelly he rested his right hand on her hip.

"Brandon." Steve confessed exchanging a look with Janet.

Kelly could feel Dylan tense at the mention of Brandon's name. "Can you give us a few seconds alone?" She asked looking at Steve and Janet who happily obliged.

Turning around as soon as they left them she slipped her hands around Dylan's waist hugging into him as much as her growing belly allowed her to. "I choose you, I married you, I'm having your baby. He is our friend, please don't do anything that may ruin our friendship." She told him softly.

Without a word Dylan lowered his face kissing her. "He is our friend and nothing's going to change that, Kel." He stopped for a moment hesitating.

"But?" Kelly asked sensing there was much more to it.

"You wanted to marry him." He breathed out.

"But I did not." Kelly replied raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, because you two did not swing from the chandeliers." Dylan smirked.

"It's not funny, Dylan. I thought we were over this, over Brandon, Matt and I don't know who else. I love you. I don't want anyone else. If you can't trust me with this then we're dead in the water." Kelly said sternly turning around her hands slipping away from his waist.

"Kel, I'm sorry." He said resting his hand on her shoulder.

"For what? Doubting me or making me feel like I was sixteen again?" She asked turning around, swiftly brushing away the tears from her cheeks.

"Come here." Dylan said softly wrapping her into his arms. "I trust you, I have no reason not to. Brandon is my friend, our friend, but seeing him will bring back memories. The last time I saw him was in the church where you were going to marry him. I don't like to remember those times."

Breathing in Kelly nodded. "I can live with that explanation."

Dylan smiled slightly, kissing her forehead before brushing away the remains of tears from her cheeks. "Janet and Steve will be wondering where we are. Not to mention that the birthday girl and Brandon are probably waiting."

"Yeah. Let's go." She smiled, taking Dylan's hand as they headed out to the backyard to join the others.

 **Unwritten.**

It was sometime during the long afternoon, when Dylan and Brandon found themselves alone for the first time in years. Dylan was following Kelly with his eyes as most of the afternoon, few weeks shy of her due date he rarely let her out of his sight for too long.

"Can't let her out of your sight?" Brandon asked following his gaze.

"Nope." Dylan said shortly, sipping his beer.

"I'm glad she's happy." Brandon noted.

"Even if it's not with you?" Dylan blurted out. Not wanting to hurt Brandon, he was genuinely interested. In the past when the situation was reversed he never felt that way.

"Yes, even if it's not with me." Brandon replied looking at his former best friend. "We had our chance, it did not work out and we walked away from each other. I have no regrets."

Dylan nodded absently. Now he understood the difference, Brandon had his closure with Kelly, he never had one. Whenever they walked away from each other it felt like a temporary solution and there was always something pulling them back towards each other. Maybe they were really soul mates.

"When is she due?" Brandon asked.

"In two weeks. The doctor thinks he might come sooner though." Dylan replied.

"Boy?"

He nodded. "How is life treating you in Washington?" Dylan inquired, the awkwardness still palpable between the two of them.

"Good, actually I don't spend much time there, I'm traveling a lot all around the world. Even now I'm returning from Hawaii." Brandon sipped some of his beer as they stood there in silence.

"You can relax." Brandon said finally.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked.

"Maybe we should finally stop talking around things and clear the air. I did not come to get Kelly back or split you two up. I came here to meet my friends whom I've not seen for some time. You and Kelly are still my friends and I'm happy that you are married and expecting child, no hard feelings." Explained Brandon.

Dylan breathed in, Brandon hit the nail completely, even though he told Kelly he trusted her few hours ago and he meant it, he couldn't say the same about his former best friend. Too much history was shared between the three of them, this was one of the moments when he hated how "incestuous" their little group was. "Am I that readable?" Dylan asked finally.

"Yes, you had it written all over your face." Brandon grinned. "Plus the fact that you're constantly watching her and she looked like she was crying before you two came here." Brandon noted.

"You can't deny that you're a journalist, you don't miss much." Dylan laughed.

"Yeah, you learn to read people well." Brandon joined him in the laughter as they continued their conversation much more freely than before.

 **(On the) Verge of family.**

Engrossed into conversation with Brandon and Steve, Dylan did not notice Kelly approaching them until she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey you." He said softly turning around resting his hand on her lower back.

"Can we go home? I'm getting tired." Kelly asked. She hated to do so as he was having fun with his friends, but the nagging pains and aches were making her uncomfortable.

"Sure. Are you alright?" Dylan asked worried.

"Yes, just tired." Kelly smiled softly.

"Let's get going then." Dylan exclaimed. Bidding farewell to everyone and getting Brandon to promise he'll visit LA more often, they headed home.

"Everything fine between you and Brandon?" Kelly questioned, resting her head in her hand and watching Dylan as he drove.

"We're fine, Kel." Dylan replied, smiling mischievously.

"Right, that's why you were so ticked off to see him." Kelly giggled.

"Yeah, I was but we talked it out and we're fine now." Dylan smiled resting his hand on her knee.

Just when she thought he couldn't surprise her anymore he did. Few years back he would have already flipped out and the world war three would be in full force in the car by now. Smiling she rested her hand on top of his.

"What are you thinking?" Dylan asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"How much you have changed." Kelly replied briefly.

"Changed to better I hope." Dylan squeezed her hand gently.

She was not a person who talked about her feelings easily. Out of all her previous partners Dylan was the one who knew her the best. Dylan knew it nearly all, the good, the bad, and the ugly, but there were still some tidbits that she preferred to keep to herself.

"When you asked me the same question on the beach in France months back after the, let's call it proposal for the lack of better expression, I was thinking whether the days of pure happiness would be worth the pain when you decide to walk away from my life again." She breathed out. "I pushed those thoughts away that moment and we had the best time in Europe. Then when we returned and found out I was pregnant, dealt with all the trauma from Colin, and the doubtful thoughts came back. But you stayed the whole time and we're doing amazing and with each passed day I'm feeling guilty because I doubted you." She quickly brushed away the few tears before she continued. "What I wanted to say is, that you changed to better, but I'm still stuck somewhere in the middle."

"See that's where we differ. I don't think you're stuck somewhere in the middle, you've changed a lot too. Years ago, you wouldn't say a word about any of this to me. And just for the record and peace of mind, I'm not going anywhere without you and our son." Dylan smiled as he pulled the car into their driveway.

Kelly smiled softly. "I know."

"Good, now that we're clear on this one let's go inside and rest. It looks our son is already asleep." He rubbed her belly.

"Maybe you should help me to relax." Kelly grinned.

Dylan laughed. "I'm glad some things did not change since they were already perfect before."

"Me too." Kelly laughed taking his hand as they walked inside.

 **We are family.**

It was few hours later when Kelly woke up to a piercing pain that took her breath away ripping through her abdomen. "Shit." She mumbled trying to breathe through it. For the past months she wondered what real contractions will feel like, she had no doubt this was the real deal and the pain couldn't compare to anything she felt before. Glancing sideways she noted Dylan was not there, he was probably down in his office.

It took another tenths of seconds before the pain and tightening stopped, temporarily. She was not sure what to do, her common sense was telling her to lay there and wait for another one and figure out how far apart her contractions were, but at the same time she was ready to panic. For what she knew she might have been in early labor the whole day with all the tingles and nagging pains she felt, plus the sex they had once they returned home might have just speeded everything up. She didn't have to wonder for too long as another contraction ripped through her body not even four minutes later. It was definitely time to find her husband and head to the hospital.

Things evolved quickly from that moment and their son was born in a mad rush a few minutes before midnight.

"That was..." Dylan started unable to verbalize what he felt.

"Quick." Kelly added smiling at the little pink bundle resting on her chest.

"That too." Dylan grinned caressing his sons little hand. "He's perfect."

"Yes, he is. We did good." Kelly finally looked away from her son smiling at her husband.

"Yeah." Resting his hand on the back of her head he pulled her into kiss. "You were amazing, Kel. I love you so much. You've given me a son and a chance to have a real family." He said quietly as he felt the tears in his eyes. He had cried before and never felt ashamed of his tears, but this time the tears were different, he was finally happy.

"I couldn't have done all of this alone." Kelly brushed his tears away kissing him softly. "Congrats, daddy!" She said finally watching as his eyes lit up once again looking at her and their son. They were a family at last, both determined to do better than their parents ever did.

 **Xavier?! No way!**

Comfortably resting in the chair Dylan watched his son who stretched out his arms but still kept his eyes closed. He was a father, this little person resting against his legs depended on him. Something he dreaded for majority of his adult life, but not anymore, this was what he wanted now, a family.

Glancing sideways he looked at Kelly who was asleep too. After the euphoria vanished, she crashed down hard with exhaustion after the rapid birth of their son. The old cliché has been confirmed once again, he thought it was not possible to love her more than before, but he did. She gave birth to their son a little piece of both of them.

Looking back at his son he watched him intently. He already looked different from just a few hours ago, less squishy. It was hard to tell whom he resembled yet, but his dark hair certainly favored Dylan. A little smile appeared on the boys lips as he slept peacefully completely unaware of all the joy and changes he brought into his parents lives.

"Still asleep?" Kelly asked laying on her side, watching her boys.

"Yes, he barely moved. Do you feel better?" Dylan asked watching her.

"Mhm, maybe after a shower I'll feel like a human again, but still tired." Kelly replied yawning.

"Do you think it's a good idea, Kel?" The worried look on Dylan's face hard to overlook.

"Relax, the nurse said I can have one as soon as I feel like it." Kelly shrugged, she was not sure what his problem was.

"Alright." Dylan said looking back at the baby.

"Dylan?"

"What is it, Kel?" He looked back at her.

"I could ask you the same." She said before it clicked. "Come here." She said softly gesturing for him to come closer.

Picking the baby up he kissed the top of his head before placing him in the hospital crib and sitting on Kelly's bed.

"Giving birth un-medicated was not on my radar, it hurt like hell, scratch it...it was even worse and I'm sure it will take weeks before everything will be back to normal. In the end we have a beautiful healthy son and that makes every second of the pain worth it." Kelly said looking into his eyes.

"I felt like a bastard. Watching you giving birth to him was the most beautiful and scary thing at the same time. You were in pain because of me." Dylan explained.

"I remember having something to do with it as well and knowing how and when he was conceived I was certainly having fun." Kelly grinned slightly.

Dylan laughed before turning serious again. "I love you, Kelly."

She felt the breath catch in her throat. He was not one to say so very often, but she was fine in it, his actions convincing her of it every day. "I love you, too." She said softly before kissing him lovingly.

"We can still name him Xavier. You know, just to remember how and when." He whispered into her ear playfully.

"Nah, we'll remember anyway." Kelly giggled. "Besides I love Sam Michael McKay too much to use anything else." She grinned before kissing him again.

 **You and me.**

The soft light of the lamp illuminated the bedroom in the middle of the night. Laying on her side Kelly fed her baby, the fresh tear strains adorning her face. With only her three-month old son around she was not afraid to give free course to her feelings. This was not how she imagined her life after Sam will be born.

Dylan was a great father, she knew he would do anything for Sam, but she was not sure if the same applied to her anymore. Everything went great the first days after he was born up until his two weeks mark when their laid back newborn, turned into a demanding, crying, spitting, cranky little monster, that's when things between her and Dylan went wrong.

It took them weeks to figure out that it was reflux and things were getting better for their baby boy, but the damage on their marriage was already done. A cranky baby equals cranky parents, they argued a lot usually with the same outcome Dylan storming out in fury, leaving Kelly behind in tears and with an unhappy baby. After each and every time a thicker invisible wall between them. Whatever either of them tried ended with a misunderstanding and another meaningless argument, after weeks in the same vicious circle she was at her wit end. Not sure how to save her marriage or if there was anything to save after all.

Watching as Sammy let go of her, she straightened her tank top before sitting up and cradling him in her arms. Kissing the soft hair at the top of his head she carried him over laying him into his bassinet.

Turning off the bedside lamp she snuggled back into the warm sheets looking at the empty side of Dylan's bed, that's how she felt as well empty.

 **Zero interest.**

Sitting at the bar in Peach Pit After Dark Dylan absently played with his glass, the ice cubes dancing around it dipped in the expensive whiskey. He was sure that if Kelly knew, she wouldn't approve, but there were a lot of things she didn't approve lately. He was sitting there for hours after their latest fight, wondering how they relationship could have gone from heaven to hell in a few short weeks. He had it all a wife a son and yet they couldn't be happy simply enjoying their life together. When he got her again, he thought the rest was going to be easy, but it was not.

From the corner of his eye he watched as the redhead made her way towards him. He already noticed her watching him before. Years back he was the hunter, now it looked that he was hunted. Circling the ice-cube around the glass one more time he took a long swig emptying the contents just as she joined him.

"Need another one?" She asked sitting on the bar stool making sure he got a nice view of her.

"No, thanks. My wife wouldn't approve." Dylan said dryly.

She laughed. "If you had a wife you wouldn't be sitting here alone at this hour drinking your third glass of whiskey. There's no ring on your finger." She noted raising her brows.

He knew these types of women too well, years back he wouldn't waste a minute and picked her up for a hot and steamy night, but this was not what he wanted anymore. No matter how bad things were between him and Kelly at that moment, cheating on her was not on his radar. "I'll save your time, go and hunt for someone else, I've zero interest." He said before he stood up heading into his office. He'll call a taxi and head home to his wife and son. Tomorrow will be a new day, a new chance to make things better.

 **1st Anniversary.**

"Is he asleep?" Dylan asked quietly leaning against the door frame.

Kelly nodded without uttering a word, staring at the sleeping baby in his bassinet.

"Come with me please." He said softly, grabbing the baby monitor from the nightstand stopping in the middle of the room waiting for her.

"I don't want to fight anymore." She said softly turning towards him.

"I don't want to fight either, Kel." Stretching out his hand towards her he waited.

Breathing in she took it a wave of relief washing over him, there was still a chance. The main floor was in semi darkness as the sun was setting outside. Reaching the living room he stepped aside. The room was lit with candles, bunch of pillows thrown on the floor in front of the sofa and a big bunch of red roses sitting in a vase on the coffee table.

He could hear as Kelly sucked in air at the sight in front of her.

"It's our first anniversary today. You know a year ago at the sleepy beach in France as the sun was setting down we promised each other to be true to each other in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health and love and honor each other for the rest of our lives. I still want that, Kel." He said resting his hands on her shoulders.

Turning around she buried her head into his chest the tears streaming down her cheeks. Wrapping his arms around her he held her.

"I thought you wanted to walk away." Kelly said in between the sobs.

"I thought you wanted to yell at me." He grinned above her head. He felt her laughing and crying at the same time as he held her closer.

With the invisible wall between them shattered they sat on the pillows in living room finally talking freely. It didn't took them long to figure out they were still both after the same things and the mutual love and attraction was still there, temporarily overshadowed by the stress of being first time parents. When there were no more words to say they moved on to what they did the best. It's been three long months for both of them and they were soon lost in ecstasy as Dylan continued pounding into her in long hard strokes. Minutes later they laid on the floor in the middle of living room, spent and satisfied their breathing labored, the pillows tossed around mixed with their clothes.

"Wow." Dylan breathed out cradling Kelly.

"This must have been the best make up sex ever." She added trying to catch her breath.

"You have no idea how many cold showers I had in the last months." He replied with the typical grin on his face.

"Between thinking you wanted out of the marriage as quickly as possible and feeling fat and ugly. No, I really had no idea." Kelly giggled kissing him sweetly.

"Hmm, I was on my best way to catch pneumonia." Dylan remarked pulling her on top of him.

"Poor baby. We have to talk more often." Kelly trailed soft kisses down his neck and collarbone.

"Like every day if it ends like this." Dylan agreed.

Stopping with the kisses Kelly was now hovering over his face. "Always just one thing on your mind." She raised her brows.

"I told you, you're not helping it Kel." He smirked cupping her backside and squeezing it.

"Now I thought you married me for me and not for sex." She said sitting up crossing her arms under her breasts playfully and watching him with a slight grin on her face.

"See, doing it again." Dylan groaned pulling her back down to him kissing her passionately. "I married you, because I love you and have this selfish need to have you in my life..." His hands were running down her sides, massaging the small of her back before sliding on her bum again. "...and because your incredibly sexy, the sex is amazing and you've never once turned me down when I needed you." He whispered close to her ear sending Kelly into fits of laughter.

Leaning down she kissed him again. "I need a shower now." She said softly running her finger tips down the side of his face.

"I can have you in shower as well." He grinned at her.

Laughing Kelly wriggled from his embrace running upstairs with Dylan in hot pursuit, the stormy clouds were gone and life was great again.


	4. Chapter 4

**(House, dog,) 2.2 kids**

Watching her boys playing on the shore Kelly wondered where were her babies gone. They looked so grown up, Sammy will be starting first grade in a few short weeks and Tommy turned four just days ago. Far away from home it was just the four of them who celebrated it, but he had blast nevertheless.

She felt Dylan before she saw him, slipping his hands around her now prominent belly from behind caressed it receiving a few kicks in return. "She's on the go again." He quipped.

"You finished for today?" Kelly asked turning her head around and receiving a sweet kiss from her husband.

"Nope, but I wanted to spend some time with you and the boys. There is not much time left until this little lady will join us and I don't want them to feel left out once she's here and takes the reins of the household." He grinned. Kissing her one more time he ran down the beach to join the boys who spotted him in the meantime.

Left alone on the blanket again Kelly sunk back into her thoughts. The little lady in question was due in three weeks, but with her history she could have gone into labor any time. They agreed they were done with children after Tommy was born and got the shock of their lives when the test came back positive months ago. As the days passed by they concluded that having a third one will not be a tragedy. Finding out it was a girl this time, they were overjoyed, Molly Antonia McKay, her name was set in stone years before she was even conceived. Rubbing her stomach, Kelly felt her move under her touch.

Looking down the beach her eyes stopped on the spot where they married seven years ago. So much has changed since that day. Between the babies she had finished her masters in psychology and worked in the field up until few weeks ago. Dylan decided to sell Peach Pit After Dark to David a few years back and finally started doing what he liked, writing. His first book became a best seller. The second one following the same fate just mere weeks before they moved to France.

They've been here a little over a month, Dylan working on his third book which was set in this little coastal town. They were not sure how long they'd be staying, but they agreed on a year at least so Sammy could finish first grade here. As long as they were together as family time was irrelevant. Locking her eyes with Dylan's she saw him smile mouthing "I love you" to her. These days he said it easily and she couldn't be happier. Against all odds they were together, loving each other and with a family of their own. Life was good.


End file.
